Real Love
by Hard-Luck-Joker
Summary: LxZ Zelda is forced to marry Link, but she is already in love with someone else! Will she try to find a way out of the marriage?Or will she find true love in it? First Fic please R&R Rated T for some bad talking and some violence. Chapter 5 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first FanFic so I'm sorry if I got something wrong with the characters!

Summary: Zelda is being forced to marry Link. Will she find a way out of the marriage? Or will she find true love in it?

Disclamer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

**Meaning of Love **

**Chapter 1**

It all started one hot morning a young man at the age of twenty-three leaned on a brick fence that came with the mansion that belonged to the man that was said to be his father. He was wearing a green tunic with brown warned boots. He was very handsome indeed. He had the most shocking ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. Its been a long while since he's had it cut. He sighed in impatience _what am I doing here anyway, I may be his only son but does that really make all this land mine? I mean all these years of working on the fields and getting whipped by my so called father makes me the owner of **Angels River**? I mean it's not said that it really is all mine but still who else would he give it to? Would I really except all of this land? Should I take care of his land after everything that he's done to me?..._

"Link! Link!" came a voice that took him away from his thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a young woman by the name of Malon.She was pretty but not shocking pretty. She was at the age of twenty two ad long red hair that was held up in a bun, grass green eyes and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a long red skirt and a long sleeved shirt that had a bow collar. She was running down to meet him. She waved her right hand in the air and her left one was holding her dress up, "Link! Link!" When she finally got to him she stopped and took deep breaths before she could actually speak, "Link...he signed it! The will that is. He signed it! All this land is yours Link! All of Angels River is yours! But I'm afraid to inform you that he passed away right after he signed it" He couldn't believe what he just heard the old man actually signed the will to make all of this land his. Not to mention money! He was rich! He really didn't care for the old man he was never a father to him. He stumbled down and sat on his knees. _I can't believe it all of this all of this land is...is mine!_

"Link? Link! I almost forgot Father Rauru wants to speak to you. He says it is very important that he exchanges a word with you." He got up form where he sat and shook some dirt off his tunic then looked at Malon with a quest ional look." Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize that this would be the first time you will actually go inside the Angels River mansion. Not to worry though, I will accompany you there okay." She flashed him a warm smile and started to walk ahead of him _Gosh Malon you're so stupid you knew this was going to be his first time in the mansion! So why did you just leave him wondering! Sheeesh! _Malon thought to herself. When they got to the door of the mansion Malon turned around to look at Link and then said " Well hope you came prepared to finally see what rightfully belongs to you ,Link" She turned back around and opened the door. She walked inside and looked back at Link pointing out to go inside. But he didn't he just stood there with a blank expression," Link this is your home now so don't be afraid he's dead he won't hurt you okay. Your father is gone Link and he left all of his fortune to you. You are his son even though you were born out of marriage."

It took Link a while to get what Malon was actually talking about. Then he finally stepped inside. Inside of the huge house was just as beautiful as the outside. They were standing in the center of the wonderful home. In front of them was a huge staircase that went from up to left and right. _I wonder how many rooms this place has? _Link thought to himself. Then in the far right of the bottom floor there was another door that made Link curious about it. "Oh that over there is the office! That's where your father used to count his money and write his letters and other things." She answered his inner question, "That door to the far right of your office is the hallway opening to the dinning room, " Link raised his left brow when he heard her say _your office_ he still wasn't used to that power, yet. " Oh, and before I forget the room on our left is the living room. It is very beautiful there! Very homie for when you have a family..." she blushed when she said that, but Link didn't notice. " Well that's enough of a tour for right now I still need to show you where your father is and Rauru." She started to walk up the stairs and Link following once at the top she started to walk to her right. As they were passing Link noticed all of the paintings of his fathers family then stopped when he saw on of his father and his wife. _I wonder who my mother was... _He thought as he passed by them. Finally after what seemed a life time they stopped. Malon turned to look at Link then said,

" Well this is our stop Rauru is waiting for you inside okay." She opened the door and that gave Link the hint to goinside. Once inside he heard the door close. He turned his head only too see the door behind him was indeed closed. Then quickly turned back around he saw Father Rauru standing next to the bed in which in it was his dead fathers body. Father Rauru was the priest of the towns temple, Link knew him well. Ever since he was a small boy Link would always go to Father Rauru for guidance and advice. He was a very old man now but still his kindness to Link always staid fresh in his heart. After his father would hit him and such Link would always go to him for a shoulder to cry on. Link started to walk towards him ,Rauru serious expression soon turned to a kind smile as he saw Link coming. As he got to him Rauru was the first to speak ," Link! My dear boy I'm sure you've heard the news!" Link looked at him then at his dead father he cleared his voice to speak then said,

"Yes, now I am the owner of Angels River am I right ,father?" He turned back to Father Rauru. He put a hand on Link's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Yes! My dear boy I had to make sure that your father would make the will to you. After all that he did to you in the past years. I'm sure this is a good way to pay you. I know this is wrong of me to say Goddesses please forgive me, but he was an awful man very awful man to you and everybody else! But mostly you my dear boy. He had no right to do make you suffer as you grew up. I believe he deserved to be punished!" Rauru put his hand down while Link looked down then smirked.

"You know Father Rauru," he said while looking back up at him, " I never got the chance to say thank you to you. You have been more of a father to me than that man over there would ever be," he said pointing at his so called father, " Also I need to ask for your advice once more Father. What am I to do with all this money I could have easily gone with my life without it."

"Link my dear boy that is up to you. You are now the one who controls all of this." He spread out his hands to prove a point. Link stood there for a moment then smiled at the wise man in front of him.

"Well then I guess I should just enjoy the life that this person never gave me." Father Rauru started to chuckle.

_This is going to be a big change in my life. Hopefully it's a right change and tomorrow will be the start of that change..._Link thought to himself.

While Link was realizing his upcoming life in another town by the name of Hylian Falls miles away from where Link lived. Was a beautiful young woman at the age of twenty-one who was waiting the arrival of her beloved. She stood behind the temple waiting for him and praying every moment that passed by to the Goddesses that she will not be caught seeing this man. She was a very beautiful young woman she had sky blue eyes, creamy white skin, rosy cheeks and red lips. It would seem as if she puts on lipstick but no they came naturally. Her light blonde hair seemed to shine as bright as the sun. She was wearing a white dress that was sleeveless and tight but once it got to her waist it puffed out. She would have looked like a bride if it weren't for the pink designs on the dress and the way she had her hair up. She also had a matching umbrella _My won't he hurry up! He knows that I don't have all day! _she put a gloved hand up to her forehead _and isn't it hot today he should know better than to leave me waiting this long!_

"Zelda! Zelda!" she snapped out of her thoughts once she heard her lover's voice. She turned around to find Celin running towards her. Her eyes shot him a warning look as he came towards her,

"Celin! Please keep it down! What if they catch us!" as he finally reached her he looked down at her and said with a guilty voice,

" Gee I'm sorry Zelda I didn't mean to be that loud it's just that I was running late, and well I thought that you might leave so the only think that popped into mind was to yell your name." He cupped her face, " Will you ever forgive me my lovely Zelda?" She made a face as if thinking about it then said smiling. _He's so handsome who wouldn't forgive him _she looked at him and admired what she saw. He was handsome he was only two years older than her. He has the most stunning brown eyes and the most taken care of chocolate hair. To top it all off he was wearing his troop uniform. _The navy blue really goes well with his looks _Zelda thought. "Yes, but in one condition."

"What! I'll do anything for you!" Zelda leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Celin got the point and began to kiss her. Still holding her face he kissed her for a while longer until they heard a voice from behind.

" Miss Zelda! " they stopped kissing and looked to see who it was. Zelda almost afraid they had caught her with her lover soon relaxed as she saw her maid Lily.

" Lily what is it?" Zelda asked.

"Miss Zelda it's already past twelve we have to go or else your mother will have my head! " Lily said. Zelda's expression turned to disappointed when she heard this. She looked up to Celin.

" I'm truly sorry Celin but I must go.." she began to walk towards the direction of Lily when a rough grip stopped her. She turned around to Celin and asked," What is it? "

"Well Zelda I need to say I'm sorry that I came late. Because of that we didn't have time to talk about our marriage." She shook her head then said,

"Oh Dear! I forgot Celin! Well, why don't we meet next Sunday same time as today! We'll talk then but right now I really have to go; my mother and brother will get suspicious if I don't get home soon!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then he said before she left,

"Zelda may I remind you that I will not be here these couple of weeks. With the war and all the troops including me have been sent to a town about four days away. It seems that the rebels have been spotted in that area. Oh, but do not worry I will send letters to tell you what has been going on. So, do I still send the letters to your friend Nabooru?" Zelda looked back at Celin.

"Yes! Please send the letters to her I will go to her house every other day of the week to see if you have sent me anything okay?" She gave him a final hug," Oh, please be careful Celin! Don't you dare get shot you hear!" He laughed.

"Zelda do you really think that a man like my self would get shot?" She shook her head from side to side.

"No, your the best fighter out there." She gave him one last kiss before going back to Lily.

"I love you Zelda! Please wait for me!" she looked back one final time and blew him a kiss she mouthed the words _I love you _and left with Lily. As soon as they got far enough Lily looked at Zelda and asked,

" Miss Zelda are you really going to get married with that young sir over there!" Zelda still walking in quick speed responded,

"Yes! Yes Lily I can't wait ether!" she said almost jumping in the air.

"Well then why did you just leave like that? It looked like you wanted to get as far away from him as possible when he reminded you about it."

"Well Lily, the reason why is because I'm scared of what my parents will think. If we do get married. Oh, I'm sure Daddy will give us our blessing because he has always told me that I should get married in love! He doesn't care if the person I marry is a commoner but what really gets me worried is my mother! She will never except Celin she's to worried about what people think!" she took a deep breath before she continued, " Also you know how my brother is, such a momma's boy! He does anything my mother tells him to! He's mother's favorite no matter how much she denies it you can see it. So if I show up with Celin just think of the chaos mother and brother will bring! Those two are just the same conceded, double faced and… " sigh" I just don't think they will want Celin in the family. That's why I really didn't want to talk about it Lily. Because of my mother and brother." As soon as Zelda stopped speaking they reached her house. They stopped at the huge gates that surrounded the Harkinian home. Lily quickly opened the doors so that Zelda could come in. When Zelda heard the doors close behind her she quickly made her way up the entrance of the mansion. Lily once again opened the door and Zelda made her way in. She was about to go up the stairs and to her room but a voice stopped her.

"Zelda!" She turned around to find her mother staring at her with an unhappy expression on her face.

"Yes Mother?" She asked with a slight nervous tone in her voice.

" Where were you Zelda! It seems that you told me you would be here by noon and it's past that!"

"Well..." Zelda thought for a moment then continued," I told you we were going to pray to the Goddesses and we did! Then soon after I told Lily to accompany me to go see Nabooru. She just had her son and I wanted to go see how she was Mother. I'm truly sorry that I took a long time to get home. It's just that we haven't seen each other in such a long time I thought that maybe it would be a perfect time to catch up!" Zelda hoped that that would be a good explanation on why she was so late. You never know what to expect when your talking to her mother. Mrs.Harkinian took out her fan and began to fan herself. She was a very beautiful woman to be in her age. She was well fit and dressed like any other young woman would. Zelda took most of her looks with the exception of her mother's red eyes. She had blonde hair like Zelda but hers was more of a faded blonde since she is now in her middle ages. She was wearing a red dress much like Zelda's only that it had black designs and it had long bell sleeves. Mrs.Harkinian sighed then said,

"Very well, but next time please inform us before you do anything like that again. Now get ready for tonight you father will be coming home soon from the fields," she looked around still fanning herself then back at Zelda," Have you seen your brother Shiek?" Zelda put her gloved finger to her chin in thought.

"No, Mother I haven't. What about Aunt Impa shouldn't she know where he is? As a matter of fact where is Aunt Impa!" Just then a call from her far left came. Zelda wasn't sure who or what it was until her aunt showed up.

"Zelda your home! Oh dear we were looking for you like crazy! Where were you!" Zelda repeated the lie she made up to her aunt. Impa then said , "And to think that I thought you were in the garden!" She laughed at the thought," Oh my dear Zelda please the next time you do such a thing please tell us. You really left me worried I thought that my best kitchen helper was going to leave her dear Aunt Impa to do all the work!" She said in a playful tone. Zelda giggled and admired her aunt. Unlike her mother Aunt Impa was more understanding and a better cook. For being sisters they really didn't resemble the only thing they had in common was their red eyes. Other than that you couldn't even tell they were sisters. Impa was more energetic and funny while her mother was more into the seriousness of the world. Impa wasn't as pretty as her mother but she had a heart of gold. She had silvery long hair that was kept neatly in a bun. Red eyes as mentioned and of course she wore dresses like Zelda and her sister but not as detailed. She preferred to be simple yet with a high class touch. Her favorite color for a dress was a deep blue. So it would be rare to see her in any other color.

"Well Aunt Impa, Mother I guess I should be getting ready for Father's homecoming." Zelda said.

"Oh yes go right ahead dear your Father is more important than this old hag." Impa said playfully.

"Aunt Impa! Don't say that again you know you have just as much love from me as my father and mother do!" Zelda said in a disappointed tone. Impa chuckled then gave her a quick hug.

"Well dear be ready by six o' clock your father is more likely to be home by that time." Mrs.Harkinian said to her daughter.

"Yes mother." Zelda looked around for Lily and gave her a look to tell her to come up with her. She started up the stairs once more with Lily right behind her. When they got to Zelda's room she quickly opened the door and made room for Lily to come in. She closed the door and locked it , she looked over at Lily both the young women sighed at the same time. Then they broke into a laughter.

"Wow! Miss Zelda I was almost sir ton that you were going to get caught right then and there, but boy was I wrong!" It took Zelda a little bit longer to stop laughing then she said,

"Well it was very close! I really thought that my mother actually knew something about what has been going on the past couple of weeks!" Zelda and Lily stopped fooling around and began to get ready.

While Zelda and Lily were talking inside her room a young man at the age of twenty- three stood outside her bedroom door listening at every word that they just said. He started to walk down the hallway and down the stairs. He was a handsome young man he had long blonde hair a little bit over his shoulders. Ruby red eyes and was wearing a navy blue tuxedo he came down the stairs he saw that his aunt and mother were in the living room discussing some rumors that have been going around town. As he finally reached to bottom he went straight to where they were, "Good afternoon mother!" he got hold of one of her hands and kissed it. Then he turned to his aunt and did the same "Good afternoon Aunt Impa."

"Good afternoon Shiek!" Both middle aged women said at the same time.

"Shiek!" His mother rang.

"What is it mother!"

" Oh Sheik where were you today I've been looking for you this whole morning! Also before I forget do something about your hair son! Your father will soon arrive and you know how much he hates it when you have your hair that way! You know better!" He sighed then pulled out a small navy blue ribbon from his front pocket. Then tided up his hair in a lower pony tail." Now that's better but still you should really think about getting that hair cut!" He chuckled then said,

"Oh dear mother I was out with some friends, but when I came home nether you nor my Aunt Impa were home. So I went to my bedroom to take a shower and all that other mess." He lied, "Oh, and about the hair anything for you," He cocked his head to the side then said in a very high pitched childish tone ,"but not right now!" Both the older women started to laugh at his childish joke but then they heard a voice coming from the entrance,

"Hello! Anybody home! Now where did my lovely family go!" As soon as Mrs.Harkinian heard the voice of her husband she rushed to greet him. Soon followed by Shiek and Impa.

"Hello hello my family it's nice to see all of you once again!" Said the old Mr.Harkinian. Now Mr.Harkininan looked like a very strict man but he is actually the most gentle person you could meet. He was once the most handsome man in Hylian Falls. But now he's lost most of his looks. He has white hair with a bald spot at the top. He's tall but yet he's still a little bit out of shape but not too much he's just a normal size. He also has the same eyes as Zelda sky blue with a touch of violet. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Mrs.Harkinian gave Mr.Harkinian a hug then a gentle kiss on the lips. Shiek cleared his throat to make them know that he was there. The old couple let go of each other and blushed from embarrassment.

"Sheik it's good to see you my son!" He put out a hand for Shiek to shake. Shiek took hold of it and then let him self go to a tight embrace and a pat on each others back.

"It's good to see you again father." Then they both let go. It was now time for Impa to greet his brother in law.

"Why hello Victor it's awfully nice to see you once more here in your home!" Impa said to Mr.Hikinian.

"Same here Impa, but," he looked around then said," where's my Zelda?"

"Right here!" Came a voice from behind they all turned to look at Zelda who was now wearing a sky blue dress and her hair was put down straight at the top and curly at the bottom. She also had a baby blue rose that was holding some of her hair on the left side.

"Oh my sweet angel come and greet your old father!" he spread out his arms. Zelda ran up to his father and gave him a tight hug.

"Father I've missed you so much! You don't know how much especially on… my twenty first birth day…" she started to cry on his chest.

"Zelda I'm truly sorry that I wasn't here for your birth day! Oh, please don't cry my little angel! I still have to tell all of you what has happened to me while I was there." Zelda backed away from her father and wiped away her last tears. Then asked,

"What…what happened father?" Everybody there was staring at him. He sighed then started to move to the living room. Everybody close behind. He sat at a sofa and Mrs.Harkinian sat next to him, Impa sat in the sofa to the left, Shiek and Zelda to the right. They all looked at him with a quest ional look then he began to speak,

"My dear family I am truly sorry to tell you this but.." he took a moment to sort what he was about to say," when I went to the fields I was very disappointed and shocked at what I saw. The workers told me that two weeks before I got there a couple of men came to the fields and started a fire on all six hundred acres. Once they put the fires out we cleaned up the mess and tried to see if the lands were still good. That's why it took me a year to come back. But as I was saying we tried and tried but nothing could be grown. We thought this was very strange because the last time that a fire had taken place we would always be able to grow crops again. That time however we couldn't do anything so we brought another farmer with more experience to see what's been going on. A couple of days later he told us that whenever the men started the fire they not only started a fire but they also did witch craft. They did a sir ton spell to the field a very mysterious one at that he said that it might be new. Who knows all I know is that our land is of no use anymore." Everyone stared at Mr. Harkinian with a shock look in their eyes. Shiek shook his head madly before saying,

"Father! Does this mean that… that we are now going to become commoners!" Shiek yelled at the top of his lungs while standing up. Mr.Harkinian just shook his head. "This is insane! I Shiek Harkinian will not I repeat will not be a commoner!" He left the room with an angry aurora.

"Shiek! Shiek! Come back here!" Mrs. Harkinian called after her son then looked at her husband ,"Victor please tell me it's not true!"

"I wish I could Alice but unfortunately this is the truth." Mrs.Harkinian covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Impa stood up to comfort her. While Zelda put her head down in disappointment she had to ask her father,

"Daddy?" He looked at her," What are we going to do now?" It took him a moment to answer but then,

"Well my dear for now we can only sell the land to anybody who will buy them that or.."

"Marry her off..." Mrs.Harkinian said cutting her husband off.

"What!" Zelda said in shock.

"You heard me! The only way to save our family name is by marring you off!" she got up from where she sat and came in front of Zelda pointing her index finger at her, "Zelda you are the only one who can save us now! You must marry a wealthy man!" Her lips turned into a crazy smile, " There is Edward Shirlett he's wealthy or how about D'Andre Luis!" She shook Zelda roughly,

"There are many men to chose from Zelda all you need to do is marry one of them!"

" Alice! Why are you saying such a thing those men are twice as old as Zelda! You can't marry her off to one of them!" Impa roared with anger at her sister.

"Yes I can and I will! She will marry somebody with money! I don't care who or what they do to get it ether! I will not be known as a commoner!"

"Mother! How could you say such a thing!" Zelda got up as well and looked at her father, "Daddy please tell me there is another way to save our family name! Please tell me!" He got up as well,

"I'm sorry Zelda but your mother has a point. You really are our only hope now.." It took Zelda a couple of seconds to suck all of those words in, then she said already in tears,

"But Father! You always told me that I could marry who I wish to marry! Why are you telling me this! Why!"

" Things are different now Zelda… I'm truly sorry daughter but we need your help. Please try to understand why we are doing this." Her father spoke to her softly.

" No! This isn't right! What will I get out of all this? What about me and my happiness! Don't my feelings count also?" Zelda looked at her father with pleading eyes, but he looked away. Zelda angered by her father's action turned around and began to run out of the living room and up the stairs. She heard her aunt call out to her but she still ran. She didn't stop until she reached her room. She quickly got inside and locked the door behind her. She leaned on the door tears still coming. Her legs felt week and she slid down to her knees _Why? Why me? What am I suppose to tell Celin we're suppose to get married! We're suppose to live together grow old together! have children and just enjoy life together! But now. Now my dream is over! Our dream is over! Oh please Celin come and take me away from here! Just be my wings and take me away from here please..._Zelda cried her self to sleep that night. She didn't even go to her bed. All she did was think about what Celin would say once she told him what was going on.

The next morning Link got up early to go see meet his new assistant. He took a quick shower and did all his business. He didn't eat breakfast that morning he was to exited to finally see what rightfully belonged to him. He went outside and got one of his best horses Epona. He's known her since she was born three years ago. He actually helped her mother deliver her. Before he found out that he was the son of the richest man in this town he studied to become a doctor at a young age. Even though animals were not what he had studied for Epona's birth was his first test, and he past it too. He got Epona ready and got some supplies for the road just incase. As soon as he was ready he left it was a very long and boring trip from Angels River to Hylian Falls. He got there before midnight though just enough time for him to unpack his things and at least meet the man who would become his assistant in Hylian Falls. He looked for the address that Father Rauru had given him last night and soon found it.

The place wasn't as huge as his house back at Angels River but it was big enough for you to say _whoa_.

He tied Epona up before he went up to the door to knock. When he finally finished he knocked on the huge door three times before an answer form inside came,

"Yes who is it?" It took Link a moment to think about what he was going to say but then said,

"Uh… It's me Link Wooden Kokirian.." as soon as he said his full name the door opened wide. Only to reveal a short old man with dark skin and worn out farming clothes. He looked at Link from top to bottom then said in an amazed voice,

"Oh dear Din! You are the new master! How could I have doubted you! You look just like your father!" Link tensed up when he heard what the old man had just said. He really didn't like being compared to his oh mighty father. "Oh, Master Link I'm so sorry to keep you waiting outside! Please, please come right in this is your home after all!"

"You mean this place is also mine?" He asked the old man he didn't quite know his name yet.

"Why yes! Master Link yes! yes! Don't tell me your father never told you about this place?"

"As a matter of fact he didn't" Link said back.

"Well you'll get a lot of time to look around tomorrow but right now aren't you suppose to be meeting up with your assistant?"

"Why yes I almost forgot thank you for informing me uh...I never did get your name." Link said with a gentle smile.

"Oh dear me I did forget to use my manners didn't I. Well my name is George, Master Link." Link put out a hand so that George could shake it.

"George is it nice to meet you!" George surprised by Links actions quickly shook his hand,

"Well George where is my assistant is he already asleep do you know?"

"No sir he's actually in your office counting your money and organizing your paper work."

"Would you mind showing me where it is?"

"Oh! Right this way sir." As Link followed George deeper into the home he saw more detail in it, but not quite since it was dark. Link could point out some things, a huge garden in the middle of the hole house and around it were the rooms. Straight ahead was the stair case that lead to the main rooms. But George was leading Link to the right of the house where a light could be seen by a window.

"Well here we are Master Link. He's right inside that door." Link nodded to George before he knocked on the door. He heard food steps then finally the door opened. A man just a little bit taller than Link opened the door. He seemed just a couple of years older than him by at least one or two years. He had black hair neatly combed back, and gray eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his eyes looked like they haven't gotten enough rest the past few days.

"Oh Din! You must be Mr. Wooden Kokirian!" Link smiled at the man.

"Please just call me Link and you are?"

"How could I have forgotten my manners Link I'm truly sorry! My name is Gray Rosebush! Nice to meat you!" he got Link's hand and started shaking it rapidly.

"It's nice to meat you too uh..Gray!"

"Please please come in Link! I have been awaiting your arrival since yesterday Father Rauru has told me about what has happened to you father. I'm sorry for you loss."

"Please don't be." Gray moved aside to make room for Link to come in the office. Link had noticed that there was a lot of papers on the wooden desk and money. All around the large office were book cases and two large chairs in front of the wooden desk.

"I'm sorry for the mess Link but since my father had passed away not to long ago I had to take care of his job. Then your father got ill as well and it's been a bumpy road ever since!" he chuckled a little before motioning Link to take a seat," Well Link how do you feel now that you have the power that your father once had?" Link took a moment before answering the question,

"Actually I really don't know...I feel like I do not deserve all of this.."

"And why not! You are his son!" Link looked at Gray with a blank expression then said,

"Well not exactly Gray..."

"What do you mean?" Gray took the chair in front of Link because he knew this was going to be a good story.

"Well you see Gray I am his son and all but I'm not his wife's son...My mother was a servant to his family. I don't know what happened between them but all I know is that he got her pregnant."

"So you were born out of marriage!"

"Yes...I guess you can say I'm a bastard. Anyway that's not all my mother died when I was just a baby. My father never took me as his own so he put me to work on the fields. As I grew older nobody told me that I was his son. Or that I had any family left because I was raised by a farmer that worked for my father and his wife who worked in the kitchen. So whenever I didn't know that I was his son I decided to become a doctor. I studied many years for that I started at an early age to tell you the truth. I wanted to help people because I knew how the upper class never really helped our kind. Then as the years went by my father got ill and I had to go up and check how he was doing most of the time. Then one day I over heard Father Rauru and him talk about me. I heard him say that he should leave the will to me! That it was the right thing to do since he never gave me a proper life. My father would reject that idea though. He would say that he would rather give all his positions to the dogs than to a son that belonged to a prostitute. That's when I got mad I left the farm for a couple months but soon Father Rauru found out where I was so he took me back to the mansion. The day that I came back was the day that my father died. It seems that Father Rauru managed to get him to sign the will. That's how I got all his money not because he wanted me to have it but because he had no other choice." Link sat there in silence waiting for what Gray had to say.

_Maybe he'll report my story and take away my money..he'll be doing me a favor I never wanted it anyway..._

"My that was a very sad story Link but a very respectful on at that. You have gone through a lot of hardships in your life. Thanks to your father I believe that you do deserve all his belongings Link! It's only fare! Now since you are now one of the most richest men in all of Hyrule! Why don't you have some fun with it!" Gray said excitedly. Link couldn't believe his ears he was really supporting him. Gray one of the higher ups was supporting Link in his cause.

"But.. but.."

"No buts Link! Tell you what since you trusted me enough to tell me your story I'll do you a favor and become your first official high class friend!" Gray started to laugh and patted Link on the back," Now! I have an idea since you still need to act and look like one of _us_ tomorrow will be your first class on how to become a high class man!"

Link got up and said smiling," You would really do that!"

"Why not? I'm your friend remember and anyway just look at you!" Link looked at him self then said,

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your hair your outfit! Mostly everything I'm sorry to say but you still look like a farm boy. Not to worry that's why I'm here! To teach you our ways from talking to the president to talking to the lovely ladies!" He pocked him with his elbow teasingly. Link started to laugh,

"Lovely ladies! Why on earth would I want to talk to these women? Aren't they stuck up and snobby? Who would want one?"

"Why everybody in this town Link! There are only a few left! Ones that are rich and beautiful that is. But enough about this tomorrow we'll give you a brand new look, and we will start telling the world that you Mr. Link Wooden Kokirian has arrived at our town! I'm sure you'll get invited to some balls or something but we need to get some rest first for tomorrow is a big day!" Gray showed Link where his room was and soon Link went to his bed to lay down..

_Tomorrow...tomorrow is going to be the official day in which I will become known! _Link thought as he fell asleep.

That same night while Link was telling his life's story to Gray. Shiek was out on the streets looking for a bar. He wasn't wearing his original tuxedos we was actually wearing a hooded cape. It was a dirty brown and it covered all of his face with the exception of his ruby eyes and some of his golden hair. He stopped when he finally reached what he was looking for. He looked up to see the sign of the Castle Bar. He saw light shine through the windows . He walked inside the old bar and came to a table that was empty. He sat there looking at his surroundings. There was drunken men all around and flirty women with them as well, but that wasn't what he was looking for. Then finally he found the table at a far corner from where he was. Sitting down all around the table were four men. All who were drinking and smoking. Shiek didn't like to smoke but a drink do any time. Sometimes he even came to this bar to get with some women. Which was what he did the day before whenever his mother was looking for him and his sister. He staid the whole night with a girl and before he knew it sunrise was not far. By the time he got home his mother and aunt were already hunting him down.

His mother especially, she loved him more than Zelda. She and Zelda never really got along with each other. It was always sun and mother and father and daughter. Never the other way around even though he really liked the way things were. He sometimes had to be Daddy's little boy to get some money out of him to gamble.

Shiek stared at the direction of the men at the table and waited until they finished their game. The men were gambling and that's just what Shiek wanted to do.

He got up from where he was and walked over to the men. He stopped in front of their table and it took them a moment to realize he was standing there. A man close to his age looked at him and smiled while lighting a cigar,

"Why Shiek! It's been a long time buddy..." He smoked his cigar and said while puffing out smoke, " Where have yah been? We've been waiting to get all you money once more on our little games!" All the men started laughing at the man's joke, but Shiek didn't laugh he was there for a reason and that was to play cards. He needed the money after all.

"Listen Ganon! All those times I lost was because you and your friends were cheating!" He raised his voice. Ganon smirked then said while shuffling his cards,

"Well then lets have a rematch shall we? I need the extra money to buy my healthy new born baby boy his toys. Anything for a son of someone as great as me! He's going to be just like his father and I need to give him a head start." Shiek sat down in front of him and said with a smirk,

"Well I'll be willing to bet that your wife, Nabooru doesn't think so. I would be very disappointed if I were a woman and my husband couldn't get me pregnant after three years of marriage! If he does turn out like you I'll pray to the Goddesses every day for him." All the men that were with Ganon couldn't help but laugh at Shiek's joke because it was true. The dark man glared at Shiek with deadly eyes.

"You shuffle!" He shoved the cards to Shiek. He just simply shuffled them with a sly smile while counting,

"One...two..." On the last one he took a little bit longer before saying ," Three.." The men got Shiek's little joke to Ganon and tried their hardest to hold back a laugh. As drunk as they were it was really hard for them. Tears were already coming down their faces because of that.

"All right then," Sheik said happily, " the name of the game is...hmmmm let me see...Ah I know twenty one!" Ganon chuckled at the saying of the game.

"Are you sure Shiek? You aren't very talented when it comes to that game and you know it!"

"I'll take my chances! Two out of three! How much will you put in Ganon?" He locked eyes with him. Ganondorf slowly took two rather large pouches from his pant's pockets and threw them on the table. The bags opened as it hit the table only to reveal thousands and thousands of rupees. From purple to golden, Shiek looked at the rupees with hunger.

_I need to win! I can't be known as a commoner! I will not be known that way!_

"So how much are you going to put in? If you can afford it that is!" Shiek only had one thing that could afford everything that Ganon had put in. He's been here every day since his father had left to the fields, and lost every game at that. _This is my last hope! If I win this game it'll be enough to pay the taxes for the house... _He took out the only thing that he could gamble and placed it on the table. Ganon and the other three men gasped and stared shocked at what Shiek had placed on the table. Ganon looked at the table then at Shiek and back.

"Shiek...you really have gone mad have you? Betting your own house rights! This is marvelous now my son has some where to go with his little girl friends when he turns a certain age!" He started to laugh evilly at him.

"Can we start already!" Shiek spat.

"Yes! Why yes we can!" He didn't stop laughing.

……Some Time later….

"Ha! Twenty one! Once again I win!" Ganondorf shouted for his victory.

"So…Tell me Shiek how do you feel about losing your house rights?" All the men that were with him roared with laughter. Shiek on the other hand was still in shock from what just happened. He was in the seat across from Ganondorf with his head down looking at nothing but his hands. He shook his head slowly then looked up at Ganondorf. Ganon looked at Shiek with a smirk while lighting up his cigar. By then Shiek was shaking in range he let out a battle cry and longed to Ganondorf; which made both men fall to the ground.

"You cheated! I was winning and you cheated!" Shiek was on top of Ganondorf and banging his head on the floor while he spoke. Then Ganondorf pushed him off and got on top of him. He was much bigger than Shiek and could easily do so. But it didn't last since Shiek did the same to him. Over and over would both men do the same thing to each other until finally Ganon pinned Shiek to the ground with his hands. Shiek struggled to get free but was outmatched by Ganondorf. Ganon looked at Shiek with his cold eyes.

" Look little boy if you knew you were going to lose your house you should have never played with the big boys!" With that Ganondorf stood up and straightened out his collar, took the money and the papers from the table and walked off. His buddies soon followed each one looked back down at Shiek who was still n the floor and left. A couple of seconds later he also got up from where he was but in a slower pace. He looked around the bar and realized that everybody there was looking at his direction.

" What are all you commoners looking at! Get back to your business you worthless peaces of dirt!" and with that he made his way out of the old bar. Once out he stumbled his way over to what used to be his home. As he passed the dark allies he came to a stop in front of the Wooden Kokirian home. There was a beautiful mare tided up in the front and there was light shining through one of the upstairs windows.

_Hmmm there usually isn't anybody in this house at this time. Only when the owner comes over to Hylian Falls. But that old man only comes to Hylian Falls during the Winter Balls and it's spring! Then again in the past two years we haven't seen or heard a thing about him. Oh well maybe it's one of his mades that are up cleaning. I would put them to clean if I was him. The whole house must be filled with dust! _Shiek turned around and began to walk to his destination once more. Which was at least twenty more minutes away. As he walked the rest of the way he was lost in thought trying to figure out how to get the house rights back form Ganondorf. Knowing Ganon he'll take a days before he tries to get their home. He was the owner of most of Hylian Falls and is running for mayor. Right now he has a lot of work in his hands so it will take him a while before he could do anything to him and his family. After a while he finally got to the huge gates of the Harkinian home or what used to be their home.

" NO! I will not lose my home! I will not let Ganondorf win just like that! He will give me back my rights! I will not be known as a commoner!" Shiek told him self before he entered. He opened the gates slowly since his parents didn't know of his night time activities. Because if they did find out they would automatically kick him out of the house. Especially if they found out he would go and get with women without being married. They would make him get married if that was the case. He would never forgive himself if his father found out. He's very ill and would have a stroke if he found out about Shiek's secrets. That's why Shiek and his sister are very careful about what they do when it comes to their father finding out.

Slowly Shiek made his way in and headed to the direction of his room's window. He looked up and saw vines that lead its way up the wall. He took hold of them and began to climb up. His room was in the second floor just as Zelda's. When he finally reached the top he leaned to his right were the balcony that lead to his room was. He gabed the side of it and carefuly made his way inside. When he finally landed he opened the door that made entrance to his room. Tring very hard not to make too much noice. When inside he closed the door behind him. Shiek was about to take off his shoes when the door to his room opened. He stood there scared of the fact that he just got caught. He couldn't really picture who it was that came inside his room, but and he was scared at that fact. The stranger walked over to his desk and turned on his oil lamp. When the light finally adjusted and his eyes could see clearly he gasped at the sight of the person infront of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this Chapter Link sees Zelda! Yeah! I wonder what else will happen? Hmmm…

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

**The Unexpected **

**Chapter 2**

Shiek stood there shocked at what the light revealed. He was paralyzed in place at the sight of who was in front of him.

" Zelda?" She looked at him with her eyes red and swollen from crying. She was in the same dress that she wore two nights ago. The flower that was on her head looked torn apart and her hair looked as if a tornado passed by.

" Zelda? What are you doing in here? At this hour you should be getting your beauty sleep which you really need! Just look at you! Sister go back to your room and get to bed!" Shiek said truthfully. Zelda's eyes began to water again; Shiek couldn't stand it anymore. As much as he didn't really like his sister she was still a girl and he hated to see girls cry. Not just because it hurt him but because it was annoying to him. So he did the only thing he could do which was comfort her. He spread out his arms and Zelda rushed to him.

Zelda cried on his chest while Shiek held her. He rolled his eyes at her but she didn't notice since she was in tears.

" Ok now tell your big brother what's wrong?" Zelda let go of Shiek and took a step back and looked at him straight in the eyes. Wiping the last tears before answering his question.

" It's just that…what father and mother told me two nights ago. I can't get it out of my head! I can't believe that mother would say such a thing! Shiek what should I do?" He took a moment before talking. He let a sigh out and said,

" Zelda I believe that our parents have a point. You are our only hope sister. I would marry any girl with money to save our family, but the way things are the man has to have money." Shiek motioned Zelda to sit on his bed, " Zelda you can save our family that way. You are the most beautiful woman in Hylian Falls! Well not at this moment since you look like well…Anyway what I'm trying to say is that you can marry a man with money! You have the looks the last name an-"

" Shiek! How can you say that! Is Aunt Impa the only one on my side? My whole family has turned against me! I thought that you would understand me out of all people you are my brother! But I guess I was wrong! You are just like mother!" Tears started to form once again, but Shiek couldn't see them come down since Zelda left his room. When he heard the door shut; he inhaled deeply before exhaling. _Well at least she didn't question my being up so late. That's something on the bright side! _He frowned _Zelda is such a drama queen no wonder no one has asked her hand in marriage!_

Shiek turned and walked to his bathroom. Took off his clothes and put on something to sleep on. As he walked back to his bed he stretched out his arms and yawned. He yanked the dark blue silk covers and hoped in. He put the covers over him and laid his head on the pillow. Just as he was about to close his eyes he jumped out of bed.

" I almost forgot to pray to the Goddesses!" He kneeled beside his bed and put his hands in prayer and began. _Oh mighty Goddesses please hear my prayer! I made a huge mistake tonight and I put my family in shame. Please Din, give me strength to go on! Farore please give me courage to face Ganondorf. Nayru please give me wisdom to find a way our of our situation! Please I beg you hear my prayer and help us in our time of need. _As Shiek finished his prayer he got up and crawled into bed once more. As soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

----

Zelda was walking back to her room in tears. After talking to her brother she didn't know what to do with her life anymore. When she finally got to her room she opened the door carefully not wanting to wake anybody up. She closed the door behind her and walked straight to her desk. It was a beautiful desk it even had a mirror on it. It was wide and was the color white. It had golden flower designs going down the legs and the same designs outlining the mirror's frame. On the surface of the desk was all her make up and a pretty large sized jewelry box matching the desk. She opened one of the drawers of her desk and took out a small golden heart music box.

She admired the little thing and opened it up. Gently twisting the little knob that was in one of its sides. When she stopped twisting it a soft melody began to play. She hummed along with it and began to remember Celin. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of him. She remembered the day they first met. It was on the Winter Ball she was trying to get away from all the commotion and not to mention men. So she decided to step outside and that's were she saw him. He was standing in front of the gates as a guard.

She walked past him and didn't pay attention to him. She sat on one of the few seats they had outside. She didn't realize it would be so cold, and she only brought a light sweater. She started to shiver and then somebody put a coat around her shoulders. She looked behind her only to see Celin. He smiled at her and said,

" You know it's cold outside you shouldn't be wearing such a light sweater!" Zelda blushed at the fact that he was so handsome and for embarrassment.

" Thank you for telling me and also for your coat." She said in a shy voice. Celin sat next to her and began to ask her questions. She answered them and most of the time he kept her laughing. They talked all night until it was time for the ball to end. He asked if he could see her again since he had such a good time with her. Of course she said yes and after that day it was the start of a new chapter in her life. She never realized that that chapter would contain love. _But now I won't be able to end that chapter. What am I to tell Celin! _

She put the music box back into its place after the song was over. She looked into the mirror and what she saw frightened her. _I guess Shiek was right I do need to sleep. Since father told me what happened at the fields ; I haven't slept or ate anything! _She stepped into her large bathroom and cleaned her face. She took off her flower and threw it on the floor. She got her brush and began to brush her golden locks. Zelda stepped out of her bathroom and back into her room. She took off her dress and put on a light pink night gown.

" Tomorrow will be the fourth day that Celin has left me. By then there must be a letter from him! I'll go to Nabooru's house tomorrow! I hope there is a letter for me!" Zelda said to herself out loud. She made her way to her bed, but kneeled next to it for a short prayer. Then got in to her comfortable pink bed. It took her a while for her to finally feel sleepy. When she did fall asleep she had a dream about the only man she would ever love.

----

Zelda woke up late the next morning. She took a hot shower and put on one of her favorite pink dresses. She left the house with her maid Lily. She didn't bother to tell her mother and father where she was going, but she did tell her aunt. It took Zelda a couple of minutes to get from her mansion to Nabooru's. When she finally came face to face with the familiar black thick gates; Lily charged and opened them for her. She walked in and knocked on the Dragmire home. Seconds later an old woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

" I'm here to see Nabooru. May you please tell her that her friend Zelda is here to see her?"

" Why yes. Come right in." Zelda stepped inside and made her way to the living room. She already knew this house by memory. Lily went to the kitchen since she was not allowed in the living room. Moments later Zelda heard foot steps. She turned around to find Nabooru. She was wearing a sunset colored dress that matched her red hair. Nabooru didn't have her hair made like a proper woman of society. She only had it in a high pony tail. That was always her stile. She had dark skin since she came form a desert . Her brilliant yellow eyes caught the attention of every man. She was indeed the desert flower. Ganondorf was a very lucky man.

" Zelda?"

" Nabooru."

" Zelda!"

" Nabooru!" Zelda launched to Nabooru and she gave her a huge hug.

"Oh Zelda it's been such a long time!" Nabooru said while releasing Zelda form the embrace, " Just look at you!"

" You should say that to yourself! Even after you had your baby you still look great!" Zelda said with a smile. Nabooru started to laugh at her compliment, and did a little turn.

" Ha ha! It seems that you are right! I guess this girl still has her good looks to look forward to!" Zelda giggled at her joke.

" Nabooru, may I see your baby?" Nabooru clapped her hands with joy.

" Why yes! You should see him! He looks just like me! The only difference is that he's a boy!" Nabooru frowned, " If he ever looked like his father I would put a bag on his face in shame!" She let out a huge laugh and Zelda joined her.

" Oh Nabooru, you are still the same as always!" Nabooru winked at Zelda and called one of her maids to bring her son. She came back a little bit later with a baby in her arms. The maid handed the baby to Nabooru and made her way back to the kitchen. Nabooru took a seat at one of her huge couches and Zelda took sat next to her. Zelda took a peek at the baby and gasped at how cute it was.

" Nabooru, he's… beautiful.." Zelda was so awed by the sight of him that she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

" Would you like to hold him?" Zelda rapidly nodded her head. Nabooru giggled at the sight of her doing that and gently handed the baby to her. Zelda cradled the baby in her arms and kissed it's forehead. She looked up at Nabooru and asked,

" What's his name?" Nabooru leaned back on the sofa before answering.

" His name is Ganondorf Dragmire II," She rolled her eyes, " I was going to name him Sirius or maybe Jean but no! My husband wanted his son to be Ganondorf he said

' If he's a Dragmire he is a Ganondorf! I want him to be just like his father.' Blah blah blah Dragmire my butt!" Zelda covered he mouth with her gloved hand in shock at the word 'butt'.

" Oh sorry Zelda, I still have my ways of the desert. Even after three years of living in civilization I'm still the same old desert girl." She shrugged.

" It's okay Nabooru, I'm okay with it." Zelda gave her a sincere smile, and looked back at little Ganon. Nabooru studied Zelda and the way she cared for her child.

" Zelda, are you ever going to get married? By your age most girls are already married." Zelda looked up to face Nabooru and looked back at the baby.

" Nabooru, remember the man that I'm always talking about?" Nabooru nodded.

" Yes, the military man? The one you met at the Winter Ball," Zelda nodded, " Oh! That reminds me you have a letter!" Zelda's lips turned into a smile when she heard this. Nabooru got up from where she was and went to the next room. She returned shortly with a blue peace of paper in her hand. She got in front of Zelda and handed her the letter. Zelda gave the baby slowly to Nabooru's arms. Careful not to wake him up from his sleep.

Zelda carefully opened the letter and read to herself.

_My Dear Zelda,_

_I haven't yet gotten to my destination. I'm writing you this letter on my way up there. Since I know that I will probably not have time to write to you when I get there. The General has just informed me that there are many rebels there, and that the only free time we will have is to recover from battles. I doubt that that will be enough time to write you any letters my love. But if I do ever have the chance I will write you. Zelda you are always on my mind. I can't stop thinking about you._

_Zelda as soon as I come back from here I want to ask your father for your hand in marriage. I can't wait any longer my love. I want us to be together. Right now I have such a bad feeling that something wrong is going on in your life. I hope that I am not right if I am I hope it's nothing drastic. Well my dear I'm truly sorry this letter is shorter than most, but It's time for me to go. I will always love you Zelda and you are always in my mind. Wait for me Zelda please don't forget me._

_Love always,_

_Celin _

Zelda looked up from the letter and face Nabooru with her already awake child.

" So what did it say?" Nabooru asked. Zelda got up from her seat with joy.

" He's going to ask for my hand in marriage!"

" What! Zelda are you mad! You really are going say yes to that..tha..that commoner!"

" Nabooru! You're my friend I thought maybe you would understand! You were also part of the streets!" Nabooru shook her head from side to side.

" No Zelda, you heard wrong. I was actually the daughter of the desert king. The only reason why I would steal was just for fun. I could never do anything so I went by a thief to get out of the castle. I would never go off and be with a commoner!" Zelda put her head down.

" Oh Zelda, I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings."

" No, it's okay, Nabooru," Zelda looked back up at her, " listen I know you don't like me being with him, but can you still do me the favor of getting the letters he sends me?" Nabooru looked away.

" Please Nabooru! Would you please!" Nabooru looked back at Zelda and nodded.

" Alright but just because you're my friend." Zelda hugged Nabooru careful not to squish the baby. She then looked up to check the grandfather clock, and quickly let go of Nabooru.

" Oh dear Din! I'm going to get in trouble if I don't head home soon. I'm sorry Nabooru but I must go!" Nabooru smiled at her and gave her one last hug. Zelda kissed the baby's forehead once more. She called her maid ; said one last good bye and left.

----

As Sheik was heading to the Wooden Kokirian bank he saw his sister Zelda walking with Lily. He went running up to them and stopped as he reached her.

" Zelda! What are you doing out?" Zelda looked at his brother with a serious expression.

" I went to visit Nabooru again." Shiek's expression darkened.

" So what did you talk about? Was Ganondorf there?"

" No, Ganondorf was not there, and me and Nabooru talked girl talk. Why do you ask?" Shiek calmed down and responded,

" No reason sister." She got hold of her hand and kissed it, " I will see you back at the house." She nodded and left him.

----

That morning Link woke up bright and early he couldn't wait to see what Gray had planed for that day. He took a quick shower and got dressed in one of his old tunics. He went outside and found Gray already waiting for him.

" Good morning Master Link!" Gray said with a sly smile.

" Master Link? Pshh please call me Link, Gray. Your suppose to be my friend remember not my slave." Link said to Gray. Gray started to laugh at Link.

" I know, Link I just like messing with you!"

" Hmm some friend you are." Link said jokingly. Gray smiled a charming smile and pushed Link forward, " Anyway! Come on we have a big day today! First we have to get you to your bank here. Then a hair cut. After that getting you new clothes. Last getting your name known well we could actually do that while we do all those other things. Anyway lets get going!" Link laughed at him.

" Sheesh, Gray are you sure you aren't a girl!" Gray hit Link on the side of his head playfully.

" No! If I was I wouldn't be here right now."

" Whatever." The two finally left Link's mansion and were on their way to his bank.

---- A little while later ----

Link and Gray were walking through central. They were talking about what was going on with the war and governments. Until Gray changed the subject,

" Link I really think you should find your self a decent woman. One of high society! They will really bring out your name." Link shook his head and said with a sad smile,

" Gray, where and how will I ever find one of those?"

" Well the how is you have to change you image. The when well… lets see there is one right over there." Gray said pointing out where he spotted a woman. She was a fat woman dressed in fancy clothes. Link made a face in disgust.

" Uh… I don't think so…" Gray began to laugh hard and then stopped when he saw a beautiful woman.

" Hey Link?"

" What?" Gray pointed at a woman all the way across from where they were.

" How about that girl Link?" Link looked at the direction that he was pointing to. His mouth dropped open when he saw her. _She's beautiful _he thought. She had light blonde wavy hair. She was skinny and when he caught sight of her eyes they seemed almost violet. She was wearing a pink dress the kind that most upper class women wear.

Gray noticed the way Link got paralyzed at the sight of her. He smiled at his friend and asked,

" So, Link what do you think of her. Wouldn't you like a woman like her to warm up your bed?"

" Yeah…" Link didn't keep his eyes off her. Just then a man came walking up to her. He watched as he talked to her. After a while the man kissed her hand and they both went their separate ways. He took his eyes of her and looked up at Gray.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Gray smirked at him and said teasingly,

" I thought you said you wouldn't want one of those kind of women?" Link blushed.

" I didn't! I mean I don't!" Gray made a uh huh face, " Okay! So what she's an upper class woman! She's still pretty and I'm a guy what did you expect!" Gray began to laugh and patted Link on the back.

" Come on we need to hurry and go to your bank."

" Right let's go! Where is it anyway?" Gray began to walk and Link followed.

----

Shiek was heading to the Wooden Kokirian bank. He wanted to borrow money so that he could try and buy the house rights back from Ganondorf. When he finally got there he opened the door quickly not wanting to waist anymore time. He saw a man counting money on a dark wooden desk. He was an old man now a couple of years younger than his own father.

" Jeeves!" Shiek startled the man and he jumped from his seat.

" Shiek! You startled me! What do you want!"

" I need money, Jeeves!"

" What! Already? But I gave you four hundred last month!"

" Don't question me! I need money I said now give it to me!"

----

Link was walking towards the bank when he heard voices. The door was open and he looked inside. To Link's surprise the one of the men that were talking was the man that was with the girl he saw. He was arguing with an old man. Link shifted to the side as the old man threw a book out the door. He saw Link standing there and said in a rude tone,

" I'm busy right now! Come back some other time! Tomorrow we are open!" Link stood there speechless while trying to figure out what to say.

" Sir are you the one who works here?" Link said to the old man.

" What are you stupid! Didn't you hear that he is busy! Wait you turn!" Link took a step back and waited for them to finish. The man that was with the girl had the weirdest features. He had long blonde hair and red eyes. The red eyes caught Link's attention. The young man looked back at the old one and yelled,

" Now as I was saying I need money!" The red eyed man said while punching the table.

" Alright! How much do you need!" The young man wrote something down on a peace of paper and handed it to the elder. The elder got out a leather pouch and put in the rupees in it. He handed the bag to red eyes. The young man snatched the bag out of his hands and rushed out the door. He bumped into Link and without turning back left. Link watched as the red eyed man got out of sight. He then looked back at the elder. The old man saw Link standing there and said in disgust,

" Don't you know how to respect those who are higher than yo-"

" Tell me with money did you let that man borrow! Yours or my FATHERS!" the man stumbled back into the wall. His face lost all color and his body began to shake with fear.

" Fa…father!"

" Yes father! I am Link Wooden Kokirian! Son of Isaac Wooden Kokirian! And I am here to see the accounts on how much money my lands have made! Now answer me was the money you just gave away my fathers!"

" Well Mr. Kokirian you know how young boys from high society are always gambling, and when they don't have money well the-"

" When they don't have something to gamble they come to you and you give away my fathers money!" Link was shaking in range by now.

" NO! Never Mr. Kokirian! I don't give it away I let them borrow it! And I wouldn't do it if I didn't have a ketch!"

" Oh really?" said Link in an annoyed tone.

" Yes!"

" So what is this ketch that you are talking about?"

" Well… umm you see I uh… make them pay me double of what I let them borrow!"

" Okay whatever! I do not want to talk about this until my assistant comes here in a couple of days." Link pointed a finger at him, " That man that you were with who was he?"

" That was Mr. Shiek Harkinian son of the ex general of the military, Victor Harkinian."

" Really? Well a couple of moments ago he was talking with a beautiful woman. She had long blonde wavy hair and blue eyes that seemed violet…" Link was lost in thought of her then snapped back to reality, " Is… is he married? To her that is?"

" Who Shiek? No! He's still a bachelor maybe the one you saw him talking to was his younger sister, Zelda Harkinian."

" Is…is she married?"

" No both the Harkinian children are single. Why do you ask?" Link got the elders collar and pulled him up to his face. The old man's feet swinging in the air.

" Are you questioning me?"

" NO! No no sir!"

" Good.." he put the man back on the ground. Without the man's permission Link got a pretty large sized bag similar to Shiek's, and began to put in a descent amount of rupees in it. Then he bowed to the old man which he never got his name and left without another word. As he went outside he saw Gray waiting for him near a market drinking something.

" You are already drinking at this time of the day?" Link asked in surprise. Gray looked at him with a confused look then got what he said.

" Oh! This?" Gray said pointing at his drink, " No, this is carrot juice I think it still has some dirt in it. Does dirt have rocks in it?" Gray looked at Link with a quest ional look, and realized that he was staring at him hard, "Uhh… you want some?" Gray said holding up the cup in front of Link's face. Link smelled the drink and made a ugly face.

" UGH! Eeew no thank you! Gray, your nasty!" Said Link while walking off and holding his nose.

" Me? Nasty?" he took a sip of his juice," Never…" Gray began to follow Link. They went to the barber shop and then they went to buy Link clothes. By the end of the day Link was a whole new person.

----

Shiek was walking the already empty streets of Hylian Falls. With his pouch of rupees in his hand. He was heading to Ganondorf's office to try and get his house rights back. When he finally reached it he opened the door slightly and looked inside.

" Hello? Ganondorf?"

" Yes, come in.." Shiek heard the voice from inside say. He walked inside and saw Ganondorf's dark self sitting behind his desk. He was looking over some papers, and as always it took him a while to realize that he was standing there. Shiek cleared his throat and Ganondorf looked up. His bright fire eyes looked at Shiek's ruby red. His lips quivered into a smirk.

" Shiek! I didn't expect to see you so soon."

" Ganon, I'm not here so that you can make fun of me I'm here for a reason!" Shiek said raising his voice at Ganondorf.

" Oh really? What kind of business are you talking about?" Shiek threw the bag of rupees on the desk and slightly opened. Ganon looked at the table and back at Shiek with an evil smile.

" You really don't give up do you Harkinian?…"

Please Review! Tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Another chapter yeeee haaaaaw! Anyway hope you like this chapter. Let's just say that a certain guy asks a certain girl for the first dance….. I'm not saying any names! Heehee anyway on to the story! Oh and sorry that my chapters are so long. Do I bore you guys like that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

**The Truth About Me**

**Chapter 3**

Shiek looked at Ganondorf with begging eyes. As much as he hated to beg Ganondorf, his worst enemy, he couldn't let his house become Ganon's. Ganon reached for the bag and tilted it so that all the rupees could fall on the table. His eyes gleamed with lust for the jewels. Shiek gulped and did a little prayer on his head; hoping that he would except the money.

" So Shiek, what do you want for the exchange of this hand full of money?" Ganon asked seriously with a twist of a teasing tone. Shiek put his hands on the desk and leaned forward to come face to face with Ganondorf.

" You know what I want Ganon! I'll give you these rupees for my house rights!" Ganondorf leaned back on his large chair and sighed.

" I don't know, Shiek you were pretty rude to me last night."

" Ganondorf, please I beg of you!" Shiek got on his knees, " I'll get on my knees! Please give me my house rights back!" Ganondorf stood up.

" Shiek! Get up men don't get on their knees for me!" He turned around facing the wall with his hands behind his back, "Only women do that for me." He turned back around and began to look through one of his portfolios. After a while he looked up from where he was looking and faced Shiek. Ganon handed him the papers that he was holding. Shiek immediately snatched the papers right out of Ganon's hands. Shiek looked over them to make sure he wasn't tricking him. He smiled at the fact that they were what he wanted.

" Thank you Ganon! Thank you!" and with that he left. Ganon sat back down in his chair and crossed his feet and put them on top of the table. He leaned back and put his hands behind his neck. He sighed and said,

" Ganondorf Dragmire you are the most kind person alive and sexiest. I love me!" Then he closed his eyes and began to sleep and dream about himself.

----

Alice Harkinian was walking to her bedroom. It was already night time and she was going to get ready to go to bed. She reached her master bedroom and walked inside. Her husband was already in bed reading a book about wars. She sighed at the sight of him

_He's hopeless! Always into his military days _Alice thought. Victor Harkinian looked up from his room and greeted his wife,

" Hello Alice, are you going to get ready for bed now?"

" Yes, Victor let me just take off my dress and I'll join you." He nodded and went back to his reading. Alice was taking of her dress and shoes. When she was finished she got her silk red night gown. She stopped before she put it on and asked her husband,

" Victor?"

" Yes Alice."

" Three days ago when we talked to Zelda about her getting married. Where you really serious about getting her an arranged marriage? Because D'Andre is very rich we could probably get her with him! He could surely help us in out time of ne-"

" Alice I would never have my daughter be put in an arranged marriage!" said Victor cutting her off. Alice's face turned to a shocking expression.

" But Victor! I thought that you-"

" I never said anything about an arranged marriage Alice. The only thing that I said was that I wanted her to get married with a wealthy man. I never got to explain to her that I want her to marry a wealthy man but in love! My daughter is not for sale on the way that you put it on!"

" But Victor please we-"

" But nothing Alice! I will not agree to an arranged marriage! Just think about it Alice. What happened to our relationship when we were forced to be married? Do you also want that to happen to our children?" Alice put her head down and began to put on her night gown._ If I didn't get the opportunity to get married with whom I wanted why can she! _

She finished putting on her gown she did a small prayer before going to bed. She hoped inside and put the covers over her.

" Good night Alice." But she didn't respond at that moment she didn't want anything to do with Victor Harkinian.

----

The next morning Link was getting ready to return home. He got his things packed and tied them up on Epona. Gray was standing next to him while he did so.

" When will you be coming back, Link?" Link finished packing the last few things before looking back at Gray.

" I won't take long Gray. I will probably come back in a couple of days. I want to check up on the cattle and how things are selling. I don't think that that would take long." Gray smiled at his friend.

" Good! Because I still wanted to show you around town! Maybe you could even meet up with that Zelda girl we saw the other day! With your new look I doubt that she wouldn't fall for you!" Link blushed at the compliment. He didn't know why but ever since he saw Zelda he couldn't keep her off his head.

" Gray, do you believe in love at first sight?" Gray smiled while he put a hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly.

" With the ways things are going with you, I do now!" Link smiled at Gray. _I do hope that what you said is true Gray. I hope my new image is good enough for her. _Link did change a lot in his image. His hair was cut the only thing that was left was his bangs. He didn't wear his tunics anymore now he wore white collared long sleeved shirts. Black pants, vest, and boots that almost came to his knees. He also wore a long brown leather jacket. He was a whole different person. But he still was the same on the inside and he never wishes to change that.

" Well Gray I guess I'll see you in a couple of days." They shook hands and exchanged good byes. Link got on Epona and rode off while Gray was waving good bye.

----

That same morning Alice was in the garden knitting a sweater. She didn't even know who it was for. Just then Impa came rushing in with a huge smile pasted on her face.

" Alice! Alice! Guess what I just heard!" Impa said excitedly. Alice didn't look up from where she was but asked anyway,

" What did you hear, Impa?" Alice said to her sister in a very dull voice.

" Do you remember Isaac Kokirian?"

" No…"

" He's the one that has that huge mansion near Betty's house! Remember the one who owns most of Angels River and some lands in Hylian Falls!" Alice looked up from her work to face Impa.

" Oh yes, I remember the one who only comes here for the Winter Ball?"

" Exactly! Well what I heard in town today was that he died a couple of days ago! Also that he left all his fortune to his only son!" Alice looked at Impa with an interested look.

" But I thought that all his children had died of a unknown diseases!"

" Yes, but I really don't know the story as to why he's here. All I know is that he's the richest man alive at this moment! And get this he's young, handsome, rich, and single! What do you think of that!" Alice looked at her sister with a sly smile and said,

" I think we should throw a small gathering and invite this Mr. Kokirian." Her smile became wider, " Don't you think so sister?" Impa looked at her sister with a curios expression and smiled.

----

That night Alice was getting ready to go to bed, and at the same time trying to figure out what to tell her husband. She finished putting on her night gown and went to the other side of the bed to where her husband was. She kneeled down on her knees and got hold of his hand. He looked at her surprised and asked,

" What is it, Alice?" She looked at him with a flirty face and flashed him the biggest white smile she could give.

" Well my dear husband," she started to run over his knuckles with her thumb, " you see this town has been so boring ever since the war started. Well I was thinking if maybe we could make a small party! You know to lighten things up around here."

" Alice have you gone mad? We are in a middle of a war and you want to host a party!"

" It will only be a small gathering, Victor." she gave him the puppy eyes she would often use when they were young, " Please Vic, would you please let me host a small party!"

" I don't know Alice…"

" Victor…" she kissed him on the lips, " please?…" He couldn't help but agree to his wife. He always loved her, but she never did. He just couldn't say no to her even after all these years.

" Alright Alice, you can have your party," she smiled at him, " but you have to make sure that you don't go over my budget! With the way things are going and all." Alice kissed him once more.

" I promise Victor, I will not go over our budget okay?" He smiled at her.

" Okay…"

----

A couple of days later Shiek had the urge to gamble again. So he went to the only place where he could get money out of. Which was The Wooden Kokirian Bank. He was already drunk and he had a hard time getting there. As Shiek finally got to the bank he opened the door with a thrust. Jeeves looked up at him frightened.

" Shiek? Wha…what do you want!" Shiek unable to walk straight swayed his way to Jeeves.

" You…knooow…what eye want…Jeebbie… I need you pees….a lot of you pees!" Shiek said. Hardly unable to understand what he said Jeeves responded,

" If you need rupees I'm going to have to give you a guarantee!"

" Wha? You are goin' to do dat to me? Your faborite custumer?"

" Yes, Shiek!"

" Fine! What do yah wand!"

" Your….I want your house rights!"

" Fine! Her yo go! Take em!" Shiek not realizing what he just did put the house rights on the table. Jeeves gave him the amount he wanted and Shiek went on his way to the bar once more. Only to lose everything he got from Jeeves once more.

----

Days later Link came back to Hylian Falls. He wanted to get things straightened out with the man that kept giving away his money. So he took Gray with him. When they got there Gray looked over the papers and counted the money. With Link it was no surprise that there was a lot of it missing.

" You are to be fired and sent to jail with the accuse of robbery!" Link roared with anger. Jeeves got on his knees to beg for mercy.

" Please Master Link! I have a wife and children to take care of! Plus Mr. Shiek Harkinian gave me his house rights as a guarantee!" Link's expression turned into an interested one.

" Fine! I will except the Harkinian house rights as payment to what you did!" Jeeves was paralyzed in place. _Did what I just think I did really happen?_

" Master Link there is one problem though!"

" Really what is it?" said Link no to interested.

" You see the Harkinian family is in the point of them becoming commoners. If I give you their home they will have no place to go!" Link couldn't stand this argument anymore. He grabbed Jeeves' coat and brought the short man up to his face.

" Listen Jeeves! You have stolen a lot of my fortune! I'm actually going easy on you by just giving me the Harkinian house rights! That is way less than what you really owe me! So when I ask you to hand over the rights you will give them to me! Do I make MY SELF CLEAR!" Link yelled. Jeeves nodded.

" I repeat do I make my self clear!"

" Ye…yes sir!"

" Good." he put the old man down and looked at Gray. Giving him the hint that they were through. Jeeves nervously handed the house rights to Link. He snatched them off his hands and left without another word.

When Gray and Link were finally outside they broke up into a historical laughter. When Gray was able to control himself he looked at Link and said, " You should have seen your face Link! The way you acted was so splendid! I think you made him poopie his pants!"

" Yeah I think I did! Oh my mighty Din! That was just too funny,I never knew having power was so fun!"

" Yeah but don't get carried away."

" Naw I won't, Gray I'm not like that." Gray looked at Link's hand and asked,

" So? What are you going to do with those?" Link followed Gray's gaze and saw that he was talking about the house rights.

" Well to tell you the truth I really don't know. I guess I'll give them back or something. Or I could have a little fun with it and mess around with that Shiek guy for what he's done to me. Other than that I'm not entirely sure what to do with this."

" Okay I just wanted to know well let's go home I'm hungry."

" We just ate a couple of hours ago, Gray!"

" I know but I'm hungry! Where do you think they sale grass juice with carrots?"

" I've said it before and I'll say it again, Gray… UGH! Your nasty!" Link said while walking off leaving Gray alone again.

" I'm NOT NASTY!" he paused for a little while before saying, " I'm just thirsty! AND PEOPLE DO DRINK THAT YOU KNOW! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" he called off to Link as he began to follow him.

----

That night while Link and Gray were having their dinner. George came in with a peace of paper in his hand.

" Master Link!" Link looked up from his food and looked at George.

" What is it George?"

" You got this in the mail today." George said handing Link the letter.

" A letter for me? Already?" Gray leaned over to get a glimpse of the letter.

"Thank you George you may go now." The elder left with no hesitation. Link examined the letter before opening it. Gray couldn't stand it anymore he had to know what was written inside the blue paper.

" Come on Link! Open it! I doubt that it has a magical spell in it!" Link hesitated for a while before he opened it.

" Okay here goes." Link looked over the letter and began to read out loud.

_Dear Mr. Link Wooden Kokirian,_

_I am happy to inform you that the Harkinian Family will be having a small gathering. The date of the party will be this Friday night at eight o' clock. There will be food, music, and not to mention lovely ladies. We hope to see your presence there. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Madam Alice Harkinian_

Link looked up from the letter to face Gray.

" Well? What are you going to do?" Gray asked with excitement. Link looked back at the invitation. His brows narrowed as he reread it.

" I don't know…." Gray got up from his seat and shook Link madly.

" What do you mean you don't know! Do you know how lucky you are to get invited to this party! Nobody has been wanting to throw one because of the war! And you are telling me that you don't want to go to the first party in ages!" Link looked at him confused.

" So are you saying that I should go?" Gray slapped his forehead in impatience.

" Well of course I think you should go! Don't you realize that this is the perfect chance you have to meet the lovely Zelda Harkinian!" At the sound of her name Link quickly got up from his seat.

" I almost forgot that she was part of that family! Well in that case I will go!" Link looked down at his feet and back at Gray, " Uhh….what exactly do men wear to these things?" Gray slapped his back and smiled,

" Link, why do you think I'm here?"

" Thanks Gray!"

" Now come on the party is in two days! We have to get you to the tailor before they close." Link and Gray quickly left to the central of Hylian Falls.

----

Two days later it was time for the Harkinian party. Everybody in town knew about it. If you weren't invited you were not important. Zelda was getting ready for the party she couldn't wait. _It's been an awfully long time since we've had a party in town. I wish Celin was here…_ Zelda thought to her self. She had to look extra pretty today since her family was hosting the party. Even though it was a small one she still had to look her best.

She was wearing a whine red dress with black designs on it. Red always went with her pale skin. The dress was made in Castle Town one of the best market places. It was made special for her. It was strapless with a black ribbon outlining the strapless top. A black rose was holding up her hair on the left side. Her hair was straight at the top and curled at the bottom. That was often the way she wore her hair. She also wore black gloves that came up to her armpits. She had a red pearled bracelet on her right wrist. When she looked at her self in the mirror she was shocked at the sight of her.

_Never in my life had I looked this good! _she thought. As she examined her self a couple of more times and put on some blush and lipstick . She heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." She called out. Seconds later the door opened and she turned around to see who had come in.

" Hello Zelda!"

" Hello Nabooru! I'm so glad you could come!" Nabooru was looking beautiful as always. She was wearing her hair up in a very difficult bun, and she was wearing a bright yellow dress.

" Me too Zelda! Listen you got this letter a couple of days ago. I was so busy that I forgot all about it. I'm sorry." Zelda ran up to her and Nabooru handed her the blue paper.

" It's okay Nabooru! I understand!" Without hesitating Zelda opened the letter and began to read to herself.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I finally got the chance to write to you. You do not know how happy I am for this I-_

Knock Knock

Zelda sighed and asked,

" Who is it!"

" Zelda this is your Aunt Impa! Your mother sent me to tell you that the guests have started to arrive, and that she wants you down there!"

" Alright I'll be down there in a minute." Zelda put the letter down on her desk _I guess you will just have to wait my love _and left the room with Nabooru close behind.

----

As Zelda came down to the party she greeted everybody and sat down on a sofa. Nabooru sat next to her and they began to talk.

" Oh Zelda my little boy has been growing so fast! You should see him! He's so big right now! I think he said ' Momma' yesterday!" she put a finger on her chin in thought, " Ether that or it was him burping and it sounding like he said ' Momma'. Ether way it sounded like Momma!"

Zelda giggled at Nabooru's story and Nabooru smiled at her.

" So Zelda, are you going to actually marry that man?"

" Shhhh! Nabooru we mustn't talk about that at this moment I'll tell you later. People here might listen!" Zelda said whispering at her.

" Zelda! Zelda!" Came the voice of her mother. Zelda turned around to greet her and smiled.

" What is it mother?"

" Come with me! I want you to meet somebody!"

" Now?"

" Yes now!" She looked over at Nabooru, " Nabooru may I please borrow Zelda for a couple of minutes?"

" Why yes go ahead!"

" Thank you!" She looked back at Zelda, " Now come on Zelda!"

" Okay, okay!" She looked back at Nabooru while standing up, " I'm truly sorry Nabooru!"

" It's fine! Now go!" She shooed Zelda away with her hands. Mrs. Harkinian grabbed Zelda by the wrist and pulled her to follow her. They passed by the crowd and Zelda said hi to them while she passed by them. When they stopped she turned to look at an old friend and said hi to her. In the back ground she could hear her mother talking to somebody. But the words that caught her attention were,

" Mr. Kokirian, this is my daughter Zelda!" Zelda quickly turned around only to be met by the most beautiful deep sea blue eyes. Zelda blushed as she saw him. He was handsome that was for sure. She took in the moment to suck up all of his details. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo and his blonde bangs framed some part of his manly face. He was smiling at her with the most handsome boyish grin. His white teeth seemed to shine. She quickly looked to her right in order to control her self.

_Zelda why are you acting like this you love Celin! Get a hold of your self! Yes he's handsome but you are in LOVE WITH CELIN! _When Zelda was able to regain her self she turned back around to properly greet the man. He took her gloved hand and kissed it. Not keeping his blue eyes of her violet ones.

" It's nice to meet you Zelda." His voice was so deep. It melted the hearts of all single women around her. But Zelda knew better than to look at somebody while her true love was in battle. Zelda curtsied and said in the most polite tone she could have,

" It's nice to meet you Mr. Wooden Kokirian."

" Please call me Link!"

" Very well then Link…" When she said his name immediately the band began to play a waltz. She turned to look at the band and turned back to look at Link. He looked at her with an expression that Zelda couldn't quite figure out. Link held out his hand and asked,

" Will you do me the honor of giving me the first dance?" Zelda looked at her mother and back at Link. She didn't want to do this but she was one the hostess.

" I would love to." She gave him her hand and he lead her to the dance floor. He put himself in a dancing position and began to lead her. He looked at her straight in the eyes and Zelda began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

" You look very beautiful tonight Miss Zelda."

" You don't look half bad your self Sir Link." Those were the only words they spoke to each other through out the whole dance. When the song finally finished she separated from Link and said in the most polite manner,

" I'm sorry, Link but I left one of my friends at the living room by her self ,and I do not want to be rude and leave her that way." He flashed her one of his boyish grins.

" It's quite alright I understand." He kissed her hand again, " Thank you for the wonderful dance, Zelda." Zelda smiled and curtsied before she left him to go find Nabooru.

----

Link watched as Zelda walked off the dance floor and into the living room. Then a whole bunch of women came up to him begging for a dance. He was trying to find a way out of their circle in the most polite manner.

" Ladies I'm truly sorry! Uh…yes I will dance with you!"

" Ooooh! Will you dance with me!" A brunet asked. Then a red head pushed her over to one side.

" No! You will dance with me right?" The brunet came back and pushed her off. It was like that on and on with about ten women. Then as if an angel had heard his prayers a hand got his forearm and pulled him out of the scene. When he turned around to see who it was he was shocked to see Mrs. Harkinian facing him. She pulled him away from the party and brought him into the garden. When they were far enough she turned to look at him.

" Link I need to have a word with you." He gulped frightened that she was going to confess her feelings towards him.

" Link I just wanted to let you know that I knew your father, and I'm very sorry for you loss." Link relaxed when she said this.

" It's okay Mrs. Harkinian."

" I also knew his mother, may her soul rest in peace. She was a very bright woman. I also knew your mother and I'm sorry for that loss also."

" Mrs. Harkinian, that woman was not my mother." She looked at him with a strange expression.

" Oh! Then your father remarried?"

" No, Ma'am he did not remarry." Her face looked as if she was confused.

" What? I…. I don't understand, Link?" Link took a deep breath and looked towards the window, and saw Zelda talking to a dark skinned woman. Then he looked back at

Mrs. Harkinian.

" Mrs. Harkinian, I am a bastard….." She put a hand on her chest as if she was losing air.

" Did….did you say ba… bastard?" Link simply nodded and put his head down.

_Did I do the right thing as in to tell her the truth about me?_

Please Review! Tell me what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah new chapter! The reason why my chapters have been coming fast is because I had a lot of free time this weekend. So probably when I come back to school the up-dates will take longer. Sorry peeps good things don't last forever! sniff sniff tear anyway!

In this chapter things start to heatn' up a little bit. The Drama! How I love it! Oh and in this chapter Zelda tells her mom what she feels and what else Celin returns!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

**What She Feels**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Victor Harkinian came home with a dull face. His wife was worried about him so she went up to him.

" Victor? What's wrong you look so down." He looked up at his wife only to answer her.

" It seems that no one has even tried to buy our lands, Alice." Mrs. Harkinian took a step back.

" What are we going to do then?"

" Well since both of our children are not yet married. The only choice we have is to sell our house." Victor Harkinian began to walk up the stairs. Alice took a moment to suck up all the words her husband just said. Then called off to him,

" But Victor! This is our home! There must be another solution!"

" There isn't any!" He called out not daring to turn and look at her.

----

Shiek who listened to every word his parents just exchanged. Raced out to his mother and grabbed her forearm. He led her into the living room so that he could talk to her. Alice surprised at her son's actions yanked her arm away.

" Shiek what has gotten into you!" she looked at his head, " And cut your hair for the love of Nayru!" Shiek was shaking with fear.

" Yes Mother, anything for you! But I have to tell you something important!"

"Well go on! Tell me!"

" I over heard you and Father talk about selling the house! Well I have to confess something to you! The house rights are not here in the mansion!"

" What! Shiek what are you saying!" Shiek looked away from his mother.

" I gave them away as a guarantee to the Wooden Kokirian Bank!" Alice Harkinian was filled with range at that instant. She walked up to Shiek and began to hit him while yelling at him,

" Shiek! You fool! How could you do such a thing! As punishment you have to get them back before your father finds out!"

----

Alice and Shiek Harkinian went to the bank a while after their little scene. When they walked inside they were met by the same old Jeeves.

" Jeeves!" He turned to find Shiek and his mother at the door.

" What do you want now!" Mrs. Harkinian stepped forward and answered for Shiek.

" We want our house rights back Jeeves!"

" I'm sorry ma'am but I can not do that." Mrs. Harkinian looked at him and got out a bag from behind. She threw it at the table and said with her voice rising,

" I believe that those jewels will be more than enough to buy back the rights!"

" You don't understand ma'am. I no longer have the house rights." Shiek by now was as red as his eyes. He lunged forward and threw Jeeves to the ground. He punched him and said his voice shaking with fury,

" What do you mean you don't have them anymore!"

" Tha-that's exactly what I said! I no longer have them with me! Mr. Wooden Kokirian came a couple of days ago and ordered me to hand them to him as payment." Shiek got off the man and looked at his mother. She had a look of disgust in her face. She got the jewels back and left with Shiek.

When they were outside Mrs. Harkinian looked at Shiek with an angry expression.

" Shiek, you must go to that man's house to get our rights back!" They both stopped and looked at each other. Mrs. Harkinian gave Shiek the bag of jewels and left him standing there. Not telling him another word.

-----

As Mrs. Harkinian made her way back to her house she thought about last night at the party. She was so happy that Link Kokirian looked interested in her daughter. Everything was going smoothly, until he dropped the bomb on her. Telling her that he was a bastard! She wanted him out of her face that instant. _I can't believe I was about to let my daughter have a relationship with a bastard! Just imagine what the people would think if they found out! _Her body shook at the thought of it.

She didn't kick Link out of the party when she found out. He simply left since he knew that he wasn't wanted there. _I was hoping to never see that man or hear about him in my life! As it turns out he now holds my house rights! _After a while she walked inside her home. Not wanting to talk to anybody about the embarrassment she just went through.

----

Shiek slowly made his way to the Wooden Kokirian mansion. Reviewing in his head what he was going to tell Link. He finally reached the huge house and knocked on it loudly. A minute of two later an old man opened the door.

" Yes?"

" I am here to speak with Link Kokirian."

" May I ask who is looking for him?"

" Shiek Harkinian."

" Wait here please." The man closed the door leaving Shiek outside. About five minutes later the door reopened.

" Come in please." Shiek followed the man inside and was amazed at the sight before him. He felt somebody poke him on the shoulder and turned to look at the man, " This way please." Shiek followed the man until they came to a stop at a door.

" Master Link is inside waiting for you."

" Thank you." Shiek said politely and the old man was oh his way. He knocked on the door until he heard a response.

" Come in." Came a voice from the other side. Shiek slowly opened the door only to meet Link putting up books on his book shelf. He stopped putting up his books and turned around to face him. He didn't greet him with a smile or any type of emotion. His face had no expression.

" So Mr. Harkinian, what brings you here?"

" Please call me Shiek."

" Okay then Shiek, what brings you to my humble home? Please take a seat." Link said while pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Shiek moved slowly to where Link wanted him to sit. Then Link too the chair that was behind the desk.

" Link… the reason why I'm here is because I know that you have my house rights."

" You do? Well that's a surprise since you don't know how much money you owe me! I would have thought that you wouldn't remember something like that.

" Here!" Shiek put the bag of jewels on the desk, " That's all I have, Link! I can give you nothing more other than my furniture!" Link looked at Shiek straight in the eyes before he continued,

" I don't want your rupees, jewels, furniture, or any of the sort Shiek!"

"Then what do you want, Link! Just tell me what you want!"

" Do you really want to know what I want?"

" What?" Link got up from his seat and Shiek did the same. Link turned to look out his window. While Shiek was sweating with impatience. Link turned around to face Shiek and after what seemed a life time said,

" I am very interested in you sister." Right then and there Shiek lost all his worries he looked at Link and smirked.

-----

Alice was in her living room talking to Impa about last night's party. She told her every detail with the exception of Link's discovery. But the talking soon came to a stop and they heard the front door open and close. Soon after they heard footsteps coming their way. Shiek's presence was soon in the living room with his mother and aunt. When he saw his mother he smiled at her and walked towards her.

" Shiek? What happened? What did he say!"

" Patience, Mother, patience!"

" Come on Shiek tell me! I'm dieing from the frustration! Did he accept the jewels!"

" No."

" He didn't! Then what are we to do!" Impa looked at her sister to her nephew and back again.

" What are you two talking about?" Shiek ignoring his aunt kept speaking to his mother.

" My dear, Mother.." He got hold of her hand and started to pat it, " The reason why Link did not accept the jewels was because he was interested in the biggest jewel of the family."

" Biggest jewel of the family!" Sang Alice and her sister together.

" Why yes! The jewel of the family also known as, Zelda…"

" Zelda!" Both women spoke at once.

" Yes, he wants her hand in marriage." Shiek pulled out something from the back of his pants. He handed the house right's to his mother and smiled. Alice Harkinian took them carefully as if one tough touch could destroy it. She looked at the papers and back at Shiek._ I need to tell Zelda…_where her last thoughts before she left the room and went towards Zelda's.

----

Zelda was in her room fixing her bed. Unlike the rest of the family she always cleaned her room. This was a miracle to the maids. She just finished doing her bed when she spotted the blue letter on her desk._ Celin's letter! I forgot all about it! _She quickly made her way to get the letter. When she got it she opened the blue paper once more and began to read.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I finally got the chance to write to you. You do not know how happy I am for this. I just finished one of the toughest battles in which I was in. Do not worry I am alright. But the real reason why I am writing you this letter is because I just got word that we will be heading back to Hylian Falls. I know that a month has not yet passed, and you do not know how happy I am for that!_

_By the time you get this letter I will probably be on my way or am already there. We will surely get there by Saturday._ Zelda looked up silently thanking the Goddesses that he will be there that day. _I still sense that something is wrong with you Zelda. When I get there you should tell me what has been going on while I have been gone. Well I have to go now the General has just told us to pack our things. Well Zelda this is where I say good bye, but this good bye will not last long. I will see you soon my love._

_With Love,_

_Celin Waters_

As Zelda finished reading the letter a tear tickled down her cheek. _Today he will be here today!_ As she finished her inner thought the door slammed open. Her mother was standing there with a serious look in her face. Zelda quickly hid the letter behind her back.

" Zelda, I must have a word with you!" Mrs. Harkinian closed the door behind her and locked it.

" What is it mother?" Her mother came closer to her and said not wasting another second.

" Zelda, we are on the point in which we're very close to becoming commoners. Nobody wishes to buy your father's lands, and he's planning to sell out house!"

" But… but this is our home! He can't do that!"

" That's what I said but he won't listen! He says that he will do it in order to make sure we have money to buy food for the table! And the only reason that we can save our home is if you, Zelda marry a wealthy man to get us out of this mess!"

" Mother I've told you I can't do that!" Zelda said already in tears.

" Yes you can, Zelda! You can!" Mrs. Harkinian said while shaking her daughter. Zelda pushed her mother off of her. Not realizing that she accidentally dropped Celin's letter.

" Why? Why can't you marry one of the men we put in front of you!" Mrs. Harkinian said desperately.

" Because Mother! I just can't!" Alice Harkinian looked down in frustration and saw the blue paper. She was about to pick it up, but when Zelda saw what she was doing she gasped and quickly got the letter before her mother could. When she did she hid it behind her back. Mrs. Harkinian shocked at what her daughter just did asked in anger,

" What was that?" Zelda unable to find words to say simply stood there tongue tied. Alice took this as her chance to get the paper. Swiftly before Zelda could control her self she took it from behind her back and began to read. When she got to the end her eyes opened wide.

" This is the reason why! The reason why you will not marry to help your family!" Zelda took a couple of steps back.

" Mother it's not what it looks like!"

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Mrs. Harkinian repeated, " THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HELP YOUR OWN BLOOD WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A….A SO CALLED CELIN WATERS!" Zelda got to her knees and put her head down as tears came faster.

" Yes! Yes! YES! I am in love and I will not leave him for somebody that has money!" Mrs. Hakinian got hold of her daughters shoulders and made her stand up. Zelda looked at her mother and before she knew it a hand came up to her face. Zelda went stumbling back down to the floor. She looked up at her mother with fearful teary eyes. While she put a hand oh her hurting cheek.

" That's what you deserve so don't be acting like Miss Innocent! Zelda, I can not believe you would prefer to not help your family in its time of need!" Before Zelda could say anything her mother left her room. Zelda slowly got up and clumsily made her way to her bed. She buried her face on her pillow and cried for the rest of the day.

----

As Alice Harkinian was coming down the stairs after she left her daughters room. She saw Shiek waiting for her at the bottom. When she finally got to him the first one to speak was Shiek,

" So Mother how did it go?"

" Horrible!" She went past him and went into the living room. He followed her in there and closed the doors behind him.

" What happened!" Mrs. Hakinian looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

" What happened! I'll tell you what happened! She's in love!"

"In love? With who?"

" I don't know some man named Celin Waters!"

" Celin Waters.." Shiek said to himself, " Mother, I'm going to find out something about this Celin Waters okay? So that we can think of a plan to keep him away from Zelda." Mrs. Harkinian looked at her son with concern.

" What kind of plan?" Shiek put his hands on her shoulders.

" You will see soon enough. I'll come back tomorrow to tell you what I've figured out about him. Then I'll tell you what I have in mind." He let go of his mother and walked off. He opened the door but before he could leave his mother called out,

" Shiek be careful!" and with that he left the Harkinian home.

-----

After Shiek left his home darkness was not far behind. He walked for over three hours now. He was looking for a certain house that would hold they key to his plan. After what seemed like miles of traveling he found it. He looked up to see the a sign that said

' Madam Estar's House' and a smaller sign that said, " For Men Only". He knew he had found the right place and knocked on the door. It slightly opened and a very large man opened the door.

" Please say the password of the woman you wish to seek." The man said.

" Goron's Bomb Flower." As Shiek said the password the man moved aside to make room for Shiek. We walked inside only to see a desk with a rather large and ugly woman standing behind it.

" Please come and sign in." She said to him. Shiek walked up to the woman and she smiled at him with yellow crooked teeth.

" Shiek it's soo nice to see you again! I haven't seen you in a while! Did you come here to see me?"

" Sorry Estar…but I'm here to see your daughter…"

" Oh! Well that's too bad Shieky! Well go on you know her room. I'll give you a free night tonight since it's so nice to see you back!" Shiek bowed at the woman and she winked at him. He moved up the stairs and came to room number four. He knocked on it slowly and moments later he heard foot steps. When the door opened he was met by a beautiful woman. She smiled at him and grabbed him by his shirt and excitedly brought him inside.

She began to kiss him hard not wasting another breath. Shiek was so lost in her kisses that he forgot the reason why he was there in the first place. Then everything came back to his head when she began to take of his shirt. He stopped her and slowly pushed her away.

" What's wrong Shiek?" She asked him a bit of disappointment on her voice.

" I'm sorry darling but I'm not here for that today."

" Aw then what are you here for?"

" Do you think you can do me a favor?"

" What is it first of all?" He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. As he finished she gave him a flashy smile.

" Is that all?" She kissed him on the lips, " I'll do it… but in one condition."

" What?"

" Be mine tonight!"

-----

That same night while Zelda was still in tears. She heard a noise coming form her window. She thought it was just the wind, but then she heard it again. She got up from her bed and wiped the last few tears off her face. Then went to her window that lead to her balcony. She moved the curtains to one side and opened the widow doors. When she was outside she leaned on her balcony and looked down. As if the Goddesses had heard her prayers she smiled at the sight before her.

" Celin! What are you doing here?" He smiled at her.

" I came to see you! Can you come down?" She nodded and went back inside her room. She quickly took off her dress and put on her night gown; so that it would be easier to travel without making too much noise. She left her room and quietly made her way down the stairs. She went down to the doors that lead to the garden. When she got there Celin was already there welcoming her with a warm smile. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. She ran up to him and put her arms around him.

" Oh Celin, you do not know how much I've missed you!" Zelda began to cry once more.

" And you do not know how much I've missed you, Zelda…" he ran his fingers through her hair, " Zelda we need to talk."

" Yes, we do…" They both walked up behind the a huge tree in the middle of the garden hand in hand. They talked about what had happened to both of their lives when they were both without each other. When Zelda started telling her story she was crying once more. Celin couldn't believe what she just told him. His face darkened when he heard about what her mother did to her. When she finally finished she laid her head on his chest and cried the last tears she had for that night.

" Zelda..what you just told me was the most horrible story that I've ever heard. So this is why I'm going to ask you this." Zelda looked up at Celin with a confused face.

" Zelda do you love me?"

" Yes! Celin of curse!"

" Do you want to marry me?"

" Yes! That is my dream!"

" Then would you be willing to run away with me?" Zelda stood there shocked at Celin's request she didn't know what to say to him. _Would I really go with him and never see my family again? _Was the question that was going through her mind.

Please Review! Tell me what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another Chapter? Wow! Well hope you guys like it! Oh! Almost forgot! Sorry If my spelling and grammar is wrong. Just came back from Mexico and I'm still practicing my English. I forgot most of it --; ANYWAY NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**Why?**

**Chapter 5**

Celin looked at Zelda with impatience he wanted to know her answer.

" Zelda?" She looked at him straight in the eyes._ I never knew that making a decision would be so hard! _Zelda took in a big chuck of air and let it out slowly.

" Celin…. I love you and I want to marry you, but…." She looked away. Celin put a hand oh her cheek, and Zelda slowly faced him.

" But what, Zelda?" Zelda couldn't find the right words to say at that instant. She was a broken instrument at the time being, not being able to get played.

" I will only marry you if it's done the right way. Which is to go inside those doors and ask my father for my had in marriage! I'm sorry Celin, but if you do love me then you will do what is right!" Zelda turned to her heals and began to walk off. Leaving a very disappointed Celin behind.

-----

The next morning Alice Harkinian woke up bright and early. She went looking for Shiek in his room, but when she opened the door he wasn't there. _He's probably not back from last night _she thought. So she decided to check on Zelda. When she opened the door her daughter was still asleep. _Well it is pretty early ,I guess I should leave her. _So without a second thought she went down stairs to wait for her son. She was about to go to the living room when she heard a door open and close.

" Shiek?" she called out.

" Yes, mother it's me!" Shiek appeared moments later form behind the wall. Alice took out her fan and began to fan herself.

" Son, please next time come home earlier!" she looked at his head, " Haven't I told you to do something about that hair!" Shiek ran a hand through his hair and blushed.

" Sorry, Mother I haven't had time to do so. I was out late yesterday and this morning to find something our about the famous ,Celin Waters."

" He's famous! Well if things are like that then there was no use of going through all this drama! Why do you think Zel-"

" Mother, I didn't mean it like that. It's called sarcasm, Mother." Alice blushed form embarrassment.

" Anyway, what I'm tying to tell you is that I found out something about him!"

" Really? What?" Shiek took her arm and began to lead her to the living room sofa. Once seated he began,

" Celin Waters, is a nobody! He's in the military, but he's mostly put in as a security guard! Do you remember last year at the Winter Ball?"

" Yes.."

" Well that day remember that Zelda went outside for some fresh air?"

" Yes.."

" Well do you remember that when we stepped outside she was near a security guard?"

" Yes, I do!" her eyes opened wide in shock, " That man that was with her is Celin Waters!"

" Yes, that's him." Alice got up from her seat and began to pace back and forth around the living room. Throwing her hands in the air as she spoke,

" How! How could she fall in love with… with that… that THING!"

" Mother…"

" Who would fall for that STREET DOG!"

" Mother?"

" She is putting the Harkinian name in VAIN!"

" Uh..Mother.."

" I can not believe this! I just can not! How could that low life daughter of mine become such a-"

" MOTHER!" Alice stopped and looked at her son.

" Shiek! Where are your manners! Your father is sleeping upstairs, and you are here yelling when you know he's sick!"

" Uhh…yes, Mother I'm sorry! But I have to tell you the rest!"

" Then why didn't you say so? I was standing here with open ears."

" Mother I!… Oh, never mind!" Shiek got his mother to sit down again. He began to tell her the plan that he made for Zelda and Celin's relationship. As he finished his mother gave him a crocked smile.

" Shiek, you are indeed my son." He smiled back the in the same way.

" I'm glad you think so, Mother."

----

That afternoon Alice Harkinian was in the kitchen with her sister. They were discussing the daily rumors and news about the war.

" Have you seen, Aryll?" Impa asked her sister.

" No, why?"

" Well I rumor has it that she is the most richest woman that is still single!" Alice took out her fan and fanned herself.

" Of course she is still single, Impa. Just think about it," She stopped fanning herself and turned her back to Impa, " She may very well be the richest woman, but her looks are horrible! For a woman of our class she is the most ugly of them all!" Impa didn't like what her sister said. She quickly got hold of her sisters shoulders and turned her around to face her.

" Alice, that wasn't very kind of you!" Alice shrugged.

" It's the truth sister! The next time you see her my point will be proven!"

" Still Alice, that wasn't very kind! Looks do not matter," Impa let go of her sister and softened her expression, " What really matters is what's inside."

" Psh! That's nonsense, Impa looks is everything in this world! If you don't have them your not worthy of anything! It's a good thing our family has them. If we didn't Link, would have never asked , Zelda for her hand in marriage!" Alice quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want Impa to know about it yet.

Impa opened her mouth wide in shock, " Link asked, Zelda for her hand in marriage and she agreed!" Impa clapped her hands in joy, " This is wonderful I can't wait till the wedding! What do you think about the wedding date? Has she even figured what day she wanted? Maybe we should tell her to g-"

" Impa, Zelda doesn't know that they are to be married." Alice said cutting her sister off.

" What?" Alice was about to answer when she heard a knock.

" I'll explain it to you later, okay?" Impa disapproved but didn't say anything to her sister. Alice walked off and made her way to the front door. She saw Lily about to answer the door, so she called off to her,

" I'll get it Lily, thank you!" Lily curtsied to Alice and left. Alice made her way to the door. She stopped before it and fixed her hair and dress, before answering the door. As she opened the door she put on a big smile. What she saw she didn't expect, and her smile soon turned into a frown.

" You!" Celin looked at her without a trace of fear. He stood tall ready to confront the Harkinian family. He wore his military uniform and took off his cap in respect and put it under his arm. He bowed to Mrs. Harkinian.

" Good afternoon ma'am."

" What are you doing here!" Celin looked at her straight in the eye before saying,

" I am here to speak with the man of the house." Alice face was red by now.

" My husband is sick, and I will not let you speak with him!"

" Why not!"

" I know why you are here! If my husband finds out that you are my daughters lover, he will surely die from it! You are not to ask for my daughters hand in marriage!"

" But I am in the military just like your husband once used to be!"

" How dare you!… How dare you compare yourself with my husband! Unlike you my husband is a man with wealth! A man with a last name that means something! You on the other hand," she looked at him up and down, " are just a security guard! A nothing! So don't you dare show your face again in my home!" Celin was about to protest when Mrs. Harkinian slammed the door on him. When she turned around she took a step back in fright.

" Mother?" Alice was staring straight at the almost violet eyes of her daughter.

" Zelda?" Zelda took a couple of steps forward to her mother.

" Mother who were you talking to?" Alice straightened her self out as she realized that her daughter didn't know who was at the front door.

" It was one of those silly door to door sellers! I didn't want to buy anything, but they insisted so I slammed the door on them." Zelda frowned.

" Yes, but… was that really a way to treat them?"

" They wouldn't leave me alone! So I had to do something!" Zelda softly smiled at her mother.

" Oh, Mother." They were about to make their way to the kitchen when they hear yet another knock. Alice put her hands in the air in frustration.

" What now!" She quickly went to the door and answered it. Hoping that it wasn't Celin again, but when she opened it there was a woman standing there. She was pretty she wore a long brown skirt and a tucked in white long sleeved shirt. She had dark black hair and dark eyes. She looked like an innocent at the way she stood there.

" May we help you?" Zelda said from behind her mother. The woman looked at her with soft eyes.

" Are you, Zelda Harkinian?"

" Yes, and may I ask who are you?"

" My name is Emma Waters… wife of Celin Waters." Zelda put a hand on her chest. She was breathing hard she couldn't believe what she just heard. Alice looked at the mysterious woman in surprise.

" The wife of Celin Waters?" Alice repeated. The young woman nodded.

" But Celin is not married!" Zelda pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma looked at Zelda with anger in her eyes.

" Yes, he is and he is married to me! We have been married for three years now! We even have a two year old son!"

" It's not true!" Zelda fought back, " Celin is not married!" Emma was inside the house by now.

" He is Miss Zelda! We are a couple! I just wanted to get things clear with you! He is my husband and my true love!"

" Are you sure we are talking about the same, Celin?" Zelda questioned.

" Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I do not want you to come near my husband! If you do not believe we are married ask him! Here," Emma showed Zelda her left hand, " this the wedding ring that he gave me!" Zelda looked at her hand in horror. _No, how could Celin be married?Why! Why! Wait a minute…Now it all makes sense! He wanted us to escape so that nether my family or his would find out that we were together! _Zelda couldn't take it anymore she had to get away from this woman. She turned around and ran up to her room.

Emma looked at the direction in which Zelda rushed off to. Then she looked back at Alice.

" I'm sorry if I disturbed your family ma'am."

" No, no it's quite alright."

" I just wanted to let Miss Zelda know that Celin is a married man. Also that he is off the market." Alice nodded , " Well once again I'm sorry, but I must be off now. My son is waiting for me." She turned around and made her way out of the Harkinian mansion.

Uh Please Review! I know this chapter sucks but hey?

A/N :Well anywho in the next chapter Zelda and Link will have a little moment! Yey! LxZ 4eva! Thank you to all the people that reviewed!


End file.
